


Remember Me

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: SVTFOE One Shots [4]
Category: Coco (2017), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood Moon Ball, Cross-cultural, Crossover, Culture, Drawing, F/M, Fan Art, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guitars, Humor, Music, One Shot, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Pencil, Post-Canon, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: Marco has a surprising addition to his iconic outfit.A Starco one-shot, now with accompanying artwork.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: SVTFOE One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130777
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Holy corn!”

Holy corn, indeed. Marco Diaz was walking down the stairs to the living room, and he was garbed in nothing less than the Blood Moon Ball outfit itself. Star stared in astonishment, blatantly gawking at the sight before her: a thick black suit embroidered with golden shoulder pads and yellow trimmings, with a large crimson tie in between his lapels and atop a white shirt. Tied to his face was the old skull mask with the familiar green ornamentations and funny moustache hairs, and perched atop Marco’s head was the broad maroon sombrero the princess loved to wear, laced with ochre lines that spiralled back and forth along the edges between rows of abstract, blooming flowers.

But within the grasp of Marco’s arms, nestled comfortably within the thick sleeves of his suit was what drew most of the gang’s attention: a gleaming white guitar, meticulously decorated along the head stock and across the body itself with intricate floral designs and a thick line of black and white patterns along the sides of the instrument. Shining amidst the glow of the evening lamps, the glistening body hinted at the painstaking care and devotion given towards its maintenance despite the clear age of the invaluable six-stringed treasure.

Tom whistled in approval, leaning forward from where he sat on the Diaz family couch. “Nice guitar, bro. Where did you get it from?”

“Oh, this?” Marco asked, nodding his head towards the instrument in his hands. “I borrowed this from a relative of mine the other day. It’s a family heirloom of his, made in Mexico over a hundred years ago by a famous musician back in the day. Very old, very valuable, and very fragile, so _no touching!_ Especially you, Janna!”

“You’re no fun,” Janna grumbled from across the room.

“Hey, I had to ask for a ton of favors to get this thing! Do you know how many royalty checks I had to give just so I could have the guitar removed from the display? Seriously, I go there for a quick trip to borrow the thing, and somehow we end up having the entire family over for the weekend, _without_ any magic to make them some extra rooms...”

“Occasional racist remarks regarding demons aside, they’re actually reasonably nice people,” Tom remarked as he walked towards Marco and began carefully examining the instrument. “Oooh, there’s a ton of skulls on this thing!”

“Yeah, well, yes, they’re nice once you get to know them. It’s his abuelita I’m more worried about.”

“Uggh, don’t remind me,” Janna muttered. She and Jackie had once paid a visit to the Diaz household during a family reunion, and the old woman had _not_ taken kindly to a tomboy gatecrashing the party and proceeding to launch prank after prank at Marco amidst the celebrations. And the less said about the highly conservative Abuelita’s initial reaction to Jackie’s lightly-dressed outfit, let alone the skateboarder’s special relationship with her grandnephew at the time, the better…

Marco lightly pulled at the tuning pegs, intently listening to the chords as he methodically strummed each sting along the neck. Star continued to stare at her boyfriend, still enraptured by the vivid flourishes of his outfit and the gleam of his instrument. Tom, amused by the sight, turned to Marco and knowingly asked, “Why all the trouble for an old artifact though, Marco?”

Slightly offended by the “artifact” remark, Marco turned to Tom. “Because Mr. Skeeves asked me to play a set after the school dance, _and_ it so happens to be the first anniversary since Star and I became an item, so I’m planning on making tonight particularly special for her—”

“What, a few romantic songs by the moonlight, swearing your eternal love to a certain magical princess?” Janna teased. “Wow, Marco, I knew you were the sappy type, but you’ve actually managed to outdo yourself tonight.” 

Tom snickered as Marco furiously blushed in response; Star suddenly turned to him, her trance broken, and smiled at her boyfriend for the sheer amount of time and effort Marco had clearly spent to prepare for their special evening. “Aww, Marco, how sweet of you.”

“Um, er, um, yeah, t-t-that was the p-p-plan, I suppose, yeah, n-n-now I’ll just quickly tune this, I suppose, and I’ll be on my way out with Star before I die of embarrassment on the spot, yeah, that sounds good—” 

The erstwhile squire’s panicked remarks abruptly died as he felt a pair of soft lips brush against his left cheek. The calming effect was instantaneous; Marco’s shoulders slumped, and his arms and limbs sunk and relaxed as his droopy eyes focused on the love of his life. Their eyes met, and they shared a warm smile.

Janna began making retching sounds from the couch, and the couple turned to give her an amused smirk. Star turned back to Marco. “Better?”

The squire nodded. “Better.”

“Ready to play those songs for me later?”

“It would be my pleasure, _mi princesa.”_

Star suddenly gasped and squealed in delight, an idea striking her mind. “I’ve got an even better idea! Can you play a song for me right now before we leave? Please?”

Marco paused. “Er...well, I’m not really sure if I should. I mean, this thing is really old and I _really_ don’t want to have to talk to his abuelita if it breaks. I mean, _if_ it breaks.” The human shuddered as he recalled a particularly nasty scolding from Abuelita several years back over some plate from Mama Coco’s collection he smashed by accident—

_“Pleeeeeease?”_

—aaaand Star was giving him the sad face again. With the stunning rose dress she wore and the adorable, puffy hair bun right on top of her head, the intensity of his beautiful girlfriend’s pleading, tear-stricken, heartbroken puppy dog eyes was magnified tenfold, instantly shattering whatever meagre defenses Marco managed to set up within such a miniscule timeframe. The princess sniffled, and he sighed.

“Fine, just this once. And just one song, too, if we’re planning on getting to the school dance in time—”

“Yay!”

In the background, Tom gesticulated wildly as Janna struggled with a stagelight she had somehow managed to spontaneously acquire on the spot. The living room lights went out and a large crimson beam took their place, the spotlight focusing on the Prince of Echo Creek, seated upon a tall, wooden stool as he serenaded the erstwhile Princess of Mewni.

Lightly strumming on the sparkling guitar’s firm, copper strings, he gently hummed a melody in his head. Gently smiling at his love, a warm, eager twinkle of a grin that spoke volumes of the soothing waves of affection he felt for her, he sang:

_“Recuérdame…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco Diaz, dressed in his Dias de los Muertos suit with Héctor’s guitar in hand, serenading his princess under the moonlight. What’s not to love?
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for the fanfic “Remember Me,” based on a specific outfit from the Blood Moon episode and one particularly notorious expression.
> 
> My god, what have I done?

__

“Pleeeeeease?”

_—aaaand Star was giving him the sad face again. With the stunning rose dress she wore and the adorable, puffy hair bun right on top of her head, the intensity of his beautiful girlfriend’s pleading, tear-stricken, heartbroken puppy dog eyes was magnified tenfold, instantly shattering whatever meagre defenses Marco managed to set up within such a miniscule timeframe. The princess sniffled, and he sighed._

_“Fine, just this once. And just one song, too, if we’re planning on getting to the school dance in time—”_

_“Yay!”_


End file.
